The Sun, the Moon and the Stars
by Fyndra
Summary: Sanosuke megtud pár dolgot Sagara kapitány múltjáról, hála annak, hogy belefutott annak fiába...


The Sun, The Moon And The Stars

Ismét eljött az ideje a _hanami_nak, a cseresznyefák virágzását ünneplő fesztiválnak. Az esemény persze mindig a legszebbnek tűnik az elmúlt évekhez viszonyítva, azonban Meiji 18. évében a tokióiak meg mertek volna esküdni rá, hogy az azévi hanamit soha semmi nem múlja majd fölül. Április közepén jártak, kellemes idő volt, a virágszirmokkal lágy szellő játszott. Az utcák zsúfolásig megteltek árusokkal, a folyóparton pedig szinte egy tűt sem lehetett leejteni.

A hajójával nemrég érkezett férfi minden különösebb gond nélkül tört magának utat a vidám, harsogó tömegen keresztül. A szél itt a virágszirmok helyett kénytelen volt beérni azzal, hogy a férfi fehér kabátjába, és bandanája két lelógó végébe kapjon bele.

Nem épp egykedvűen nézelődött, hazatérte örömére legszívesebben jó alapos verekedésbe vetette volna magát, de mindenféle ok nélkül mégse olyan kellemes a bunyó, és a rendőrök figyelmét se szerette volna magára vonni. Hirtelen a háta mögül kiáltás érkezett.

–Sano!

Megfordult, és megpillantotta a földön ülő egykori festőt, most inkább újságírással foglalkozó Katsut. Katsu – vagy ahogy mindenki ismerte, Tsukioka Tsunan – egyik kezében szakét, másikban tust egyensúlyozott, miközben igyekezett kielégíteni a nem épp kellemetlen hölgykoszorú igényeit, akik szokás szerint lerohanták képekért. Ő pedig képtelen volt ellenállni az erőszaknak, habár kissé beleunt már „Félkarú Ibahachi" százegyedszeri lerajzolásába. Sano megeresztett felé egy vigyort, mint aki egyszerre tartja barátja helyzetét viccesnek és irigylésre méltónak, intett neki, majd folytatta útját. Később majd benéz hozzá egy mesedélutánra, de ekkora közönség előtt nincs nagy kedve taglalni, miként is lépett meg a rend szigorú, ám lerázható őrei elől.

Menet közben azon törte a fejét, vajon merre is vegye az irányt – az Akabekoba köszönjön be előbb, Megumihoz nézzen be, vagy egyből a Kamiya dojohoz menjen. Végül az Akabekot elvetette, mielőtt még számon kérik rajta az öt-hat évvel ezelőtti potyázásokat. Mintha azóta egy ryot is sikerült volna gazdagodnia… Megumi biztosan leparancsolná róla a koszos cuccait, amik vizet legutóbb egy kínai esőzés során láttak – ezzel még egy lehetőséget kihúzott képzeletbeli listájáról, és a dojo felé indult.

Egy hídon áthaladva szinte megdermedt. Egy nála alig fiatalabb férfi jött vele szemben, és mintha a kapitányát látta volna megelevenedni…

Képtelenség – gondolta, és még a szemét is megdörzsölte, de a kép nem változott, még mindig Sagara kapitány arcát látta maga előtt. Igaz, ez a férfi alig lehetett több 20 évesnél, és a haját is hátul összefogva hordta, azonban az arca kétségkívül ugyanolyan volt, mint Sagarának.

Már csaknem elhaladt mellette, amikor a megkövülten álló Sano összeszedte magát, és egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve elélépett. Maga sem tudta igazán, mit akar.

– El…nézést. Nincs véletlenül bármiféle közöd egy Sagara nevű emberhez?

A fiú megrezzent. Azért ha az ember fölé tornyosul egy 180 centis, nem épp megnyerőnek tűnő óriás, az ijesztő tud lenni. Főleg, ha ehhez a szemében csillogó eszelős fény is társul.

Nemet dadogott, mire Sano megragadta, és megrázta a vállánál fogva.

– Sagara! Sagara Sōzō! A Sekihōtai parancsnoka!

– Eresszen el! Azt sem tudom, kiről beszél! –tiltakozott a fiú. Sano elengedte, mire a fiú, lépteit meggyorsítva folytatta útját, időnként visszanézve, mint aki nem érti, hogy engedhetnek ilyen őrülteket szabadon mászkálni Tokióban.

Sano megvárta, míg a fiú beér a házak közé, és abban a pillanatban utánaeredt. Érezte, hogy kell lennie valamiféle kapcsolatnak a kapitány és a fiú között, és bár nem tudta, mi az, ki akarta deríteni. Gyerek volt még, mikor a Sekihōtaihoz szegődött, de úgy emlékezett, hogy a kapitánynak nem volt családja, ezért nem értette a dolgot. Közben mintegy húszlépésnyire megközelítette a fiút, a hanamit ünneplő tömeg jó szolgálatot tett neki, és igyekezett a maga 180 centis magasságát kicsit összébb húzni, hogy ne legyen annyira feltűnő. A fiú, úgy tűnt, az első hátratekintgetésekkel le is tudta magában az ügyet, mivel nem fordult meg többször, és ment a maga útján. Egy kereskedőnél a hanami alkalmából árusított furint vett, jó fél órát töltött a válogatással, de máshol nem állt meg.

Sokáig tartott, mire kikeveredtek a hanami tömegéből, és végül egy elég előkelő, de legalábbis a többi közül kitűnő portához értek. Sano megállt, és megvárta, míg a fiú eltűnt a kapu mögött. A palánkkerítés magas volt, de nem az a fajta, amely tényleges akadályt jelenthetett volna akár egy tolvaj számára. Óvatosan felhúzta magát, de az első deszkák, amelyeknél próbálkozott, hangos recsegéssel tiltakoztak, így elengedte a palánkot, és inkább megkerülte egy saroknál a kerítést. Ezúttal sikerrel járt, bár az óvatosságra semmi szükség nem lett volna – ha egy leskelődőt nem vesznek észre a háziak, amint alig feltűnően épp átkapaszkodik a palánkon, akkor a betolakodónak a deszkarecsegés legyen a legnagyobb gondja.

Az épület viszonylagos gazdagságról árulkodott, legalábbis méreteit tekintve – bár Sano épületméretek és pénz összehasonlításánál maximum a Kamiya-dojot tudta volna példaként hozni, az pedig meglehetősen alkalmatlan párhuzam lett volna.

Jókora udvar, rejtőzködéshez ideális kerttel, a tornác sarkainál díszes üvegfurinok. Azonban sehol egy lélek… Itt volt az ideális pillanat. Ha meg akarja tudni, kit követett idáig, tovább kell mennie. Egy mozdulattal átvetette magát a palánkon, és egy fa mögül várta, hogy az összes kamik megkegyelmezzenek rajta. Ismét szerencséje volt, a fához legközelebb eső szobából beszélgetés zaja szűrődött ki. Bár a tolóajtó zárva volt, még ekkora távolságból is felismerte a fiú hangját.

– … És teljesen őrült lehetett, valami Sagarával tévesztett össze, és erőszakoskodott, hogy márpedig ismernem kell. – hallotta a nevetve elmesélteket, meg is lepődött, azért amikor ő „erőszakosan" lépett fel, a fiú inkább tűnt dühösnek, mint kedélyesnek. A nevetést a viccesnek tűnő mese ellenére is csend követte.

Valami nincs rendjén. Sano megkockáztatta a dolgot, és közelebb ment a házhoz. Annyira nem zavartatta magát, hogy az egyik tartóoszlop mögé ült le, remélve, hogy senki sem akar véletlenül se kijönni a házból. A közeli furin halkan csilingelt, a tanzakun szélcsendben egy haiku szövegét lehetett olvasni.

–… Hát nem mulatságos? – törte meg a csendet a fiú újabb nevetése. Úgy tűnt, hamar túltette magát a stresszen, hogy pár órája még korántsem tartotta viccesnek, hogy egy vadidegen ráront.

–Nem igazán. – csatlakozott a beszélgetéshez egy idősebb női hang kissé tétován. Újabb csend következett.

– Kawajirō… Lehet, hogy nem ez a legmegfelelőbb időpont elmondani… A genpuku után akartam rá sort keríteni, de a nagybátyád…

Sano minden erejével arra koncentrált, nehogy egy fél hangot is elszalasszon. Kezdett úgy festeni, hogy elérkezett a fontos információk ideje.

– Sagara Sōzō… Ő az édesapád volt…

Sano majd' beesett az ajtón meglepetésében. A fia… A kapitány fia… Sagara-taichōé… Próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait, de elég nehezen ment. Végtére is, mit tudott ő a kapitányról? Sosem mesélt a családjáról, a múltjáról, hogy honnan jött és ki ő. De ezt mindenki elfogadta a Sekihōtaiban, és senki sem kérdezősködött. Elég volt a céljait ismerni.

– Hogy… mi? – a fiú hangja is meglepetten csengett.

Sano levegőt is alig bírt venni. Közben sűrűn fohászkodott egyszerre legalább öt kamihoz, hogy most az egyszer ne bukjon le. Holnap akár Saitō is kísérheti a börtönbe tiltott szerencsejátékért, csak most tartson ki a szerencséje.

– Sagara Sōzō volt az apád. De a nagybátyád úgy gondolta, bölcsebb, ha ezt kettőnkön kívül nem tudja más – még te sem.

Szünet. Csésze koppanása egy asztalon.

– De… miért? – hangzott az értetlen kérdés. – Miért nem mondtátok ezt el nekem?

– Sagara Sōzōt, Shirōt, az öcsémet a Meiji első évében kivégezték parancsmegtagadás vádjával. Nem épp előnyös, ha valaki egy áruló fia… – sóhajtás hallatszott – Akkor sem, ha a vád hamis…

Sōzō a bakumatsu egyik feledésbe merült stratégája volt… Még a bakumatsu előtt belépett a Tengu-tohba, nekünk azt mondta, azért, hogy tapasztalatokat szerezzen; de mikor a Tengu-toh belekeveredett a mitói polgárháborúba, otthagyta őket, mert nem értett egyet a céljaikkal. Később kiderült, mekkora szerencséje volt ezzel, mert a sógun katonái legyőzték a Tengu-toht, és kivégezték a vezetőket. Sōzōt is üldözték, de sikerült megúsznia a büntetést, menedéket kapott a tosandóiaknál, akik később is segítették, mikor a Sekihōtainak ellátási gondjai támadtak. Ezek után egy kis időre hazatért, és apánk kiházasította, azzal a céllal, hogy itthon tartsa. Érthető, hogy így gondolkodott, a tartományban elszaporodtak az erőszakos cselekmények, a Tengu-toh tagok ellen pedig a sógunátus kemény büntetőhadjáratot indított. Bár apánk érdekházasságról beszélt, édesanyád, Teruko és az öcsém szerették egymást – de Sōzō érezte, hogy neki Kiotóban a helye, magáénak érezte az Ishin shishi elveit, és nehezen, de hátrahagyott téged és édesanyádat. Mindannyian azt hittük, hogy mint a Tengu-tohnál, itt is rá fog jönni, hogy az ideálképek mögött csupán a hatalomért harcoló emberek állnak, és egy kemény lecke árán fogja megtanulni, hogy ilyen időszakban csak az ideálokkal nem lehet megváltani a világot. De a forradalmárok szívesen fogadták őt és reformterveit is, ő pedig Saigō Takamoriban meglátta a tökéletes vezetőt, és maradt. Saigō minden újabb embert szívesen látott, akik a sógunátus megbuktatásában segítséget nyújthatnak neki, így Sōzōt megtette az edói ötszáz fős Sōmō Rōshitai parancsnokává. Sōzō minden lehetőséget kihasznált, hogy borsot törjön a bakufu orra alá, és jelentős károkat okozott csapatával a sógunátus területein és szállítmányaiban, de persze a másik fél sem ült tétlenül. Mivel kissé elvetették a sulykot a gyújtogatással az Edó Kastélyban, megtorlásként a Sōmō Rōshitai szállásán is lángok lobbantak fel, és Sōzōéknak menekülniük kellett. Kalandos úton sikerült eljutniuk Kiotóba – a hajójukat eltalálta egy ágyúgolyó, a javítás után pedig komoly viharba kerültek a tengeren, és csaknem odavesztek. Mikor partot értek, a helyzetük szinte reménytelennek tűnt, mivel a kiotói utat a Toba-Fushimi csata miatt nem használhatták. Végül hegyi ösvényeken sikerült a sógun csapatait elkerülniük, és Kiotóba jutniuk. A Sōmō Rōshitai túlélőiből és önkéntesekből Saigō megalakította a Sekihōtait, és Sōzō lett az első őrs parancsnoka. Sōzō úgy érezte, ezzel a csapattal végre ténylegesen tehet is valamit a reformokért, és a Sekihōtai inkább ideológiai mintsem katonai feladatokat láthat el. Ezért kérelmezte a Meiji-kormánynál az adócsökkentést, amelyet szentesítettek is, bár a kormány csupán azt akarta ezzel elérni, hogy minél többen álljanak az ő oldalukon, a sógunátussal szemben – nem is volt megfelelő tőkéjük ahhoz, hogy ezt az ígéretet teljesíteni tudják. Sōzō azonban hitte, hogy az ígéreteket valóra is váltják majd, és bár a Sekihōtai a császári sereg előőrseként haladt a sóguni területek felé, menet közben elterjesztette a falukban az adócsökkentési tervet, és csapatának létszáma számos új önkéntessel gyarapodott. Azonban nem sokkal ezután visszarendelték jelentéstételre, ő pedig csapatát elhagyva indult vissza Shimosuwába, ahol a császári sereg fő hadteste állomásozott. Ekkor már többen is árulónak bélyegezték, amiért hazugságot terjesztett, vagyis adócsökkentést ígért. Mialatt ő a faluba tartott, a Sekihōtai harcba keveredett a sógun egy csapatával. Végül ezt használták fel ellene – mivel nem kaptak utasítást arra, tovább vonulhatnak-e… És Sōzōt parancsmeghaladás vádjával halálra ítélték.  
Láthatod, hiába volt a legjobb szándékú ember a világon, a kormánynak bűnbak kellett, aki helyettük hibáztatható…

Deszkareccsenés, majd léptek zaja bentről. Nyikorgás, mint mikor felnyitnak valamit.

- A versei… - csend, a fiú nyilván a hallottakat próbálta megemészteni, a nő talán magában nosztalgiázott. Tolóajtó zörrent, majd egy rekedtes férfihang szólalt meg.

- Jobb is lett volna, ha a verseknél marad, meg az álmodozásnál. Maga a reform ötlete nem olyan gyilkos hatású, mint ha az ember végre is akarja hajtani.

Sano eddig ámulva hallgatta az elbeszélést, de forrni kezdett a vére. Persze, ha az ember ölbe tett kézzel várja a jobb világot, az majd el is jön. Egy lendülettel pattant fel ültéből, és rántotta fel a tolóajtót.

-Álmodozás? Lehet, de ahhoz álom is kellett, azt pedig a kormány adott.

Három szempár fordult felé ijedt csodálkozással. A fiú a tatamin ült, a nő – nem lehetett több ötvennél, az imént még háttal állhatott neki, Sano betörésére fordult meg, kezében szakadt, piszkos papírlapok. A szoba szemközti a nővel egykorú férfi állt, feltehetőleg a már említett nagybácsi.

-Maga… - a fiú jutott először szóhoz.

- Talán ismered? – kérdezte a nagybácsi.

- Az túlzás, ő rontott nekem az utcán, azzal, hogy ismernem kellene Sagarát. – fordult a fiú nagybátyja felé magyarázólag.

- Azt hiszem, ez nem csoda… - morogta Sano. – Nem csoda… Hogy ennyire hasonlítasz rá.

- Mondja, maga mákvirág, mégis milyen jogon tört ránk a saját házunkban? Mivel most jó kedvemben talált, még kimagyarázhatja magát, és nem dobatom ki azonnal.

Sano egy széles mozdulattal a szoba közepére dobta a kabátját, amelyen szinte világított az aku kanji.

- Sagara Sanosuke, Sekihōtai, első őrs…

- Sa… gara… - csodálkozott a nő – Maga…

Sano elvigyorodott.

- Na nem, én csak felvettem a nevét…

A fiú megmoccant.

- Akkor maga… ismerte az apámat…? – tekintete a kabátra siklott. Sokan ismerték a Sekihōtai és az aku kanji történetét, amellyel megbélyegezték a tagokat. Sagaráról már annál kevesebben tudtak.

- Nagyon is jól ismertem…

A nap hátralévő része meséléssel telt. Sano sokmindent megtudott a kapitány múltjáról, cserébe ő elbeszélte a sekihōtaios időket, és a csapat felszámolását.

Két héttel később ott állt Shimosuwában, az emlékműnél, melyről Sagara családjától szerzett tudomást. Vele szemben a Sagara-zuka jó méter magas kőtömbje. Kabátját végleg levetve az emlékműre terítette azt.

- Sekishin wo motte kokuon ni hōrutame katsudō suru… - vigyorgott. – Tudod, taichō, nem hangzik ám olyan rémesen az a Sagara Sanosuke név…


End file.
